These Days
by sonicboy112
Summary: Jesse Aarons lets Leslie know how he's doing without her. Better than it sounds.


It was like an old movie reel as the images slightly faded in and out all the while constantly flipping scene to scene. Flashes upon flashes of...these...worn out memories that he dared not tamper or reminisce with. Each scene played out with perfect fidelity as they withstood the ultimate test of time. Each memory like shattered glass that flies out and pierces his heart, resulting in such an unbearable pain that can never be healed. Old wounds are opened up and tears cascade down his face; not caring that anyone saw him, the absolution of emotions bottled up and possibly thrown away wash across him and leave him sprawled on the floor.

_I wake up and tear drops, that fall down like rain, _

_I put on that old song we danced to and then, _

_I head off to my job, guess not much has changed,_

_Punch the clock, head for home, _

_Check the phone, just in case, _

_Go to bed, dream of you, _

_That's what I'm doin' these days._

_Yeah that's what I'm doin'_

Jesse Aarons swiftly sits upright on his bed. With sweat and something else drenching his face. At seventeen years, Jesse continued to live on in Lark Creek, Virginia. Eventually going on to middle school and high school. And just in a blink of an eye, graduation was a month away. Which meant countless graduation ceremony practices and test sessions; all only adding to the current workload of finding a college and actually passing the twelfth grade.

He lifts a hand to his face to investigate the wetness. His cheeks brush dryly against his hand as he traces the streams to his eyes. Tears. Once realizing this, he violently used his sleeves to wipe away any evidence of the downpour. There have been three guaranteed instances when Jesse ever cried. This being his third. The first instance was, of course, when he was an infant. For unknown causes, he wailed for about three hours nonstop, which of course didn't do anything to help the already stressed out Aarons. Eventually, Mrs. Aarons and Brenda devised a lullaby to calm the baby-turned-annoying-alarm-clock. Though Brenda wouldn't admit it, singing to her baby brother was one of her favorite activities before Maybelle and Joyce Ann came into the picture.

The second instance was something involving his father finally displaying affection for him and a deceased friend. He had been running through the woods, trying to escape a delusion that plagued his imagination;which actually turned out to be his father. For the next ten or so minutes, he broke down in his father's arms. Something he never thought he would get the chance to do. Ever. The deceased friend portion already speaks for herself.

Now, Jesse was wondering what in the world would be so upsetting that it can even induce crying when he was asleep. He closes his eyes and covers his face, trying to piece together the pieces of the broken dream his seemingly unpredictable mind came up with. Images flash about again and his breathe stops short. His heart suddenly tugged and stopped simultaneously. He slowly drops his hands, revealing an unreadable expression tattooed onto his features.

''Jesse!!! Time to get up!!''

Fourteen year old Maybelle pops her brunette-blonde head into his room. Over the years, Maybelle got considerably closer to Jesse and after days of conflict, finally convinced Mr. and Mrs. Aarons to let her aid Jesse in any way possible in the morning with chores. Such tasks included getting him out of bed. Through middle school, Maybelle became known for her vividly descriptive writing; many of her writings included vocabulary that transcended the common knowledge of what you would expect from a middle-schooler. When her teachers asked her how she developed such talent, Maybelle just smiled and said, '' I kept my mind wide open.''

A now frustrated Maybelle marched straight to his bed and threw the covers off, revealing his thinnly-knit pajamas to the frost of the morning.

''Hey! I was already up!'' Jesse slowly shifted his legs over the edge of the bed. Rubbing his face once again; Jesse wondered if he would ever get used to his sister's wake-up calls.

''Well, you were up, not out.'' Maybelle put her hands on her hips, '' C'mon, the chores won't do themselves y'know.'' She turned to head back down.

Mumbling, Jesse ran a hand through his hair and got up to face yet another day.

Between tolerating the humid atmosphere of the greenhouse and Maybelle's constant jabbering about her new teachers in high school, Jesse was finding it rather difficult to actually complete what he came there to do. Right after positioning the last plant toward the pink-colored sunlight of dawn, silence suddenly fell upon the room. Curious, Jesse turned around to see Maybelle looking off into blank space.

''I wonder how Terabithia's been. It was quite a while since we last went there.'' Terabithia, a magical kingdom filled with anything one can possibly imagine, just by simply leaving your mind wide open. Because of growing up, the siblings' ventures there have become less and less frequent. Now it lays as a cherished memory for three children who sought solace within the woods.

Jesse sighed, for him, Terabithia had meant the exact same thing ever since he first discovered it. A sanctuary away from all the menacing bullies who never have one nice thing escape their mouths and the insecurities that grew bigger and bigger everyday. The brunette stood, smiling, he placed a hand on her shoulder and held it to convey the reassurance and mutual understanding in a way only Jesse could do. His smile faded when his eyes catch a glimpse of the bus piercing the rural scenery that surrounded the Aarons' residence. Re-averting his vision back to Maybelle, a smile made its way onto his face.

''Race you to the bus?''

Weaving his way through the seas of teenagers, Jesse tried to at least make it to his locker before class started. The early-morning rush of Lark Creek's local high school always seemed endless and noisy. Yet, in a sound of a bell, the hall would be emptied in a matter of seconds. Finally managing to reach the more secluded part of the halls, Jesse breathed in relief, knowing he wouldn' t have deal with bumping into other people, especially those not-a-morning-person types. Dragging his feet, Jesse walked to his locker on the right, which moaned and squeaked a desperate cry for some new hinges. Light footsteps drifted toward Jesse' slumped figure and slyly hid behind the door of his opened locker. Slamming it, Jesse jerked back in surprise to find another figure happily greet him.

" 'Morning Jesse!''

''Hey... Greene.''

Grenette Wells. Red,wavy hair. Blue eyes. Freckled features. Eye-to-eye height with Jesse. Thoroughly embarrassed by her full name, she demanded that she be called Greene instead. Jesse' close friend. Keyword: _friend_. Since the first year of high school, Jesse only had one friend, with whom he shared the memories of the last four years with, coaxing him out of his shell, and after many attempts, finally managing to be close enough to be considered a friend by him. And what a friend she was. Personality-wise, she was understanding to a fault. Sometimes lying to herself and others about her own well-being and only caring for the ones around her. To Greene, Jesse was her best friend and maybe even more. She too, only had him to turn to. A strong trust was forged and the pair paved their own, unique way through their journey in high school.

''You look terrible.'' Greene pointed out to the slightly dark areas around his eyes.

Jesse smiled his lopsided smile, '' Thanks for the honesty.''

She always felt her knees go weak and heart skip a beat whenever he did that.

_BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!_

Time for class.

Now english class was one of the more favorable classes, in Jesse' point of view, with each year, opportunities for creative writing and journaling helped him vent out in a more subtle way other than in art. Today, however, seemed different.

Once attendance was taken and the teacher was able to regain control of the class, silence was able to befall the room.

''Today class, we're going to break away from the usual routine and do something different.'' This piqued Jesse' interest, what else could they possibly do in an english class?

''I'll let this class be a free period.'' Slow murmurs instigated among the students. '' However, there will be one assignment.''

Groans escaped the students. Jesse slumped a little in his seat.

''You all have to write a letter. A letter to someone, anyone. Once it's done, you give it to the person it's addressed to. You see, letters were not only ways of communication, but they sometimes serve as a bridge between two people. A way for them to send their feelings, thoughts, and sometimes intellect to each other. And for those of you who are wondering, no, you are not turning this in.''

Thus concluded the teachers lecture and the beginning of the chatter. Jesse, however, couldn't get one particular statement out of his head.

_Serve as a bridge between two people. _

Then memories of the dream began to once again dance around in his mind. Memories. Old, faded memories. Running. Extra wood. Build. Bridge. Rope. Snapped...

_I wake up and tear drops, that fall down like rain, _

_I put on that old song we danced to and then, _

_I head off to my job, guess not much has changed,_

_Punch the clock, head for home, _

_Check the phone, just in case, _

_Go to bed, dream of you, _

_That's what I'm doin' these days._

_Yeah that's what I'm doin'_

''Jesse!''

Feeling like his head was abruptly pulled out of a bucket of cold water, awareness overtook Jesse and became ensnared by the blue gaze of his friend.

''Are you ok? You were spaced out.'' concern filling every syllable that flowed out her mouth. Jesse briefly shook his head. What was wrong with him today, first the dream, now this? Apparently a part of his mind was in the clouds today.

''Who are you writing your letter to?'' Changing the subject seemed to be the only thing that can help him escape from his own mind. A smile broke across Greene's face as she replied, '' _Well, you're pretty good at art... for a boy.''_

Wait... what? ''What did you just say?'' Disbelief and shock pasted onto his face.

''I said you didn't have to know. Are you sure everything is ok?'' Saying the first sentence quickly, the girl in front of him always expressed care and concern for him like such, but there seemed to be a place in his heart that was restricted, even to her.

Feeling as if he were on the verge of insanity, Jesse opened his mouth to explain... well, he could have if the bell hadn't interrupted. Standing up, the boy swiftly weaved his way out of the classroom, hoping to beat the rush of passing period.

Lunch, a time of day in which momentary refueling is described as a necessity for hungry, weathered teenagers. For Jesse Aarons, lunch was a time to let go before the remaining classes of the day. Today however, letting go is the thing he needed to let go of. Sitting under the shifting shade of a tree, Jesse pondered exactly why these delusions were haunting him today. After the incident with Greene, several other events of the same nature occurred throughout the day. Words, phrases, gold paint? Such memories all coming out so suddenly rendered the seventeen year old immobilized by some kind of hesitation to forget. _Forget?_ Forget what exactly? These visions, sounds, feelings. How's he gonna focus on anything at this rate. Maybe he was ignoring the bigger picture. Were they all trying to tell him something?

''Jesse Oliver Aarons!" He knew that voice. ''What is your problem? You've been ignoring me all day!'' Greene stomped angrily and plopped herself down to her conventional spot next to him. ''I've been worried.''

Jesse looked down. How was he going to explain this to her? Observing the situation, Jesse was cornered. Two options presented themselves, tell the truth or lie. Ok, lying was completely out of the question, the girl could read him like a book. And if Jesse were a book, he would be an encyclopedia on quantum physics. In japanese.

''...I... can't stop thinking about...Okay, look, I...'' Thus ended his pathetic excuse for an explanation. Greene, now in a more calm state, moved over to face him completely. Sitting cross-legged, she let her blue gaze once again bear into his desperately searching for help eyes.

''Remember the letter we had to write for english class?'' Jesse now surprised by the new direction of the conversation, ''When the teacher said something about it being a way to send your feelings and thoughts to another person.''

As she said this, her posture leaned forward slightly. With each word getting closer. Jesse, though listening to every word, started to feel his voice shorten. Closer and closer. With her crystal azure eyes meeting his own dark, earthly ones. ''Well, try writing about it. Get it out of yourself, if you leave it all bottled up, it all has to go somewhere...right?'' She stops once their foreheads touch. ''Maybe your heart needs to let go of some things. Instead of just forgetting about it, try to accept it...''

Both faces just centimeters away. Despite their physical closeness, the words sank into Jesse like a rock. This was the epitome of their friendship. Such closeness, yet such far thoughts. One trying to catch up with the other, regardless of the barriers and obstacles. Greene never really had anyone who made her feel important. With such a caring attitude, she would do everything in her power to help anyone as much as she can. When she found Jesse, she discovered a pull towards him and a desire to mend his pain. Whatever it was. The kind of person Jesse needed to overcome his hardship.

A hardship seven years in the making, the void left in his heart. To lose something that drastically changes your life so suddenly. Jesse thought that he had been trying to move on, crowning Maybelle princess of Terabithia, becoming friends with Greene, living each day in the present. Forgetting the pain that he felt when he lost...

_Leslie_...

Leslie. Leslie. Leslie. For seven years he pushed that name and the memories that came with it to the back of his head, hoping they would cause him no more pain than he already felt. Was he trying to forget her? No, he couldn't have, right? In the process of trying to bear the pain, the memories of her and their time together all vanished like snowflakes into a winter covered ground. Trying to move on with his life, forgetting Leslie and everything she has done for him. The grief and sorrow he felt swelled up and began to devour him inside, slowly. Losing her, losing Leslie, was the most horrible thing that ever happened to him. But forgetting her? That was much worse.

Tears slowly leaked and fell. He felt it coming again. Not only the pain he managed to forget, but the onslaught of feelings and memories of her.

_I can take it back and get a cheaper one_

_Janice Avery is a very talented person, she can throw ketchup packets over six rows of seats_

_All I'm saying is you are who you are- Not your parents_

_We rule Terabithia and nothing crushes us!_

Jesse once again opens his eyes to another pair looking straight at him. Foreheads still making contact, Greene had not once moved in the entire time they've been in that position.

''Greene?''

''Yeah?''

''Next time you give me advice, try not to make me feel weird while doing it.''

Smiles broke across their expressions and laughter filled the air for the longest time.

''See you tomorrow.''

The bus pulled up to the dirt road which led to his house and once somebody else'. Getting out, folded paper in hand with Maybelle in tow. Jesse made sure the bus was out of sight before turning to Maybelle.

Taking off his backpack and handing it to his younger sibling, '' Maybelle, tell mom I'll be back in a bit.''

Curiosity overtook her, '' Wait a minute... you're not going to-''

Jesse smiled at her and took off. To the end of the road. Through the fields. To the woods. To Terabithia.

_I wake up and tear drops, that fall down like rain_

From that dream this morning to his running spree at the end of the day, Jesse began to realize all the things he had been experiencing did somehow seem like Leslie's way of bringing him to his senses. Even in death, Leslie and her feelings still lived in on in Jesse. That strange farmer-boy whose life was changed forever by her, and vice versa.

_I put on that old song we danced to and then, _

_I head off to my job, guess not much has changed_

Meeting Greene and going through high school seemed like an uphill journey that he thoroughly enjoyed. Those days of sitting next to Greene and conversing over the strangest of things, all the while helping each other through the difficulties of life. Teaching Maybelle how to unscrew the hose to get it to work and letting her help him in the numerous chores he had to do at the crack of dawn. Double siding being the King and Princess of Terabthia and fighting off the forces of the Dark Master. Everything.

_Punch the clock, head for home, _

_Check the phone, just in case, _

_Go to bed, dream of you_

The trickling of the stream below soon made its way to the ears of a running figure with a folded piece of paper in his hand. Golden twilight sun reflected off his brown locks as he slowed his pace. Once again entering to a sacred place, a magical kingdom, a territory of their own. Now in slow, prudent steps, he made his way to the old structure ahead. Looking at the intricate work of the bridge, Jesse Aarons was surprised at himself on how well he built such a fine piece of art at such at young age.

Drawing a deep breathe, he stepped onto the old bridge. Putting his complete trust on the bridge not collapsing, Jesse gingerly stepped to the center. Halfway there. Jesse turned and leaned on the railing. In the many years of silence, Jesse spoke to her.

'' Leslie? It's Jesse. Been a while hasn't it. And... I know that you're probably curious about how things are down here. I'm wondering the same thing for you too. So, here's what I've been doing....'' Jesse held out the folded piece of paper. A letter. ''These days...''

The letter trailed down to the stream, taking it wherever it went, eventually ending up back with Leslie.

_That's what I'm doin' these days._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow!!! Been a while! Took me a few days to write this. Based on Rascal Flatts, ''These Days''. The song touched me and I immediately made the connection with Bridge to Terabithia. I only used the refrain because I believe it's the most powerful part of the song. Also, try to think of the symbolism of the last line before the last lyric. I hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
